


No Heat!

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: No real plot. Heat goes out at motel and all three hunters share the same bed and sexiness ensues.





	No Heat!

**Author's Note:**

> Dom!Sam, Sub!Dean, Sub!Reader, No Wincest  
> Warnings: SMUT, language

You woke up next to your lover, you could see the cold smokey puffs of air form from your breath. “Jesus, it's cold in here.” you groaned. “Babe,“ you placed a sleepy kiss on his neck, “Sam, did you turn the heat off last night?”  
“No.” He hummed before falling right back asleep.  
You moved off the bed over to the heating unit and played with the knobs a little. Nothing happened, you grabbed a flashlight on the table, and sat criss cross on the floor. You gently pried the metal electrical panel from the front of the heater. Shining the light in, you see nothing but duct and electrical tape and pile of wires.

 

“Really! This is a piece of shit.” you huffed.  
Both men woke with your frustrated declaration, Dean walked to you and looked over your shoulder, “Yeah, I don’t even think I could fix that either.”  
You shot him a annoyed glare. “This is just great!” you stood, putting your jacket on and walked to the door.  
“Where ya going?” Dean asked.  
“To go and speak with the manager.” You were only gone about ten minutes. Walking back through the door, you noticed both men packing up their stuff expecting to move to another room. “Ya’ll may as well put your stuff back. They don’t have any vacancies, so I made a deal with the manager. He said he’ll give us the week for free.”  
“Ok, so when’s the heat getting fixed?” Sam asked  
“Probably at least two maybe three days, I guess.” You shrugged not really knowing what to tell the guys.  
“I guess it could be worse.” Dean said.  
“Yeah, it could be. We could be staying at the hotel Winchester. No offense, babe, but you’re too big and I always end up falling in the floor.” You joked referencing the multiple nights spent sleeping in the Impala.

 

The three of you hit the streets and ran down some leads before heading back to the motel for the evening. It had started to snow around 6pm. The news said there was a blizzard coming in from the East. The three of you bundled up as best you could. Sam and you curled up in bed to watch TV, you noticed that Dean was shivering in the other bed. You lightly smacked Sam to get his attention and pointed to Dean.   
“Dean, you can join us if want. We can’t have you freeze to death, can we?” Sam suggested. You looked at him and showed him a kind smile in agreement; you quickly flipped the bedsheet back and Dean ran over to slide in.  
“You good?” Dean asked you.  
“Yeah, I got my two favorite guys keeping me warm, couldn’t be better.” You chuckled.

 

You all laid comfortably for a bit in the queen bed, Sam’s large arms were wrapped around you waist. Sam started to nuzzle into your neck and placed his cold hand on your warm stomach, the he ran his hand along the edge of your pants asking for an entrance in. You moved his hand away calmly trying not to bring Dean’s attention to you and Sam. You couldn’t believe your boyfriend, his brother is right there, and you looked like crap. No make up, you had two thick shirts, a hoodie plus a cami on, and yoga pants on underneath your pajamas bottoms, there was no way in hell you were sexy nor was this the right time to get frisky. You felt his hand gravitate towards your waist band again. You shot him a ‘not now’ look. He didn’t seem to care about your protest. He dipped his hand down your pants, “just go with it.” He gently whispered. You couldn’t resist him when he was like this. You opened your legs just enough to for him to have access. His long fingers ran up and down your folds sending a shiver down your body that wasn’t caused from the cold. He rubbed his fingers over your clit delicately, it caused you to let out a quiet moan, that you quickly regretted.  
“Sammy, what the hell are you doing man?” Dean was shocked by Sam’s actions.  
“I couldn’t help myself, she is just so damn sexy,” he started to rub you even harder as he spoke to Dean, you moaned louder this time moving your hips up to meet him.  
Your breathy voice said, “Sam, you should stop.”  
Sam spoke over your cry to stop, “She is just so tight and wet.”  
“Ok, I am going to go back to my bed.” Dean told you both.  
Before Dean could even move, “You should touch her, Dean.” Sam’s words were clearly a suggestion but they felt like a command.   
Sam had a kinky side to him that you always liked. He was very dominant, but this request was a little different than what he normally wanted.   
Dean was clearly confused. “Sam, this is your girl.” He addressed the situation.   
“Tell Dean that you used think about him all the time. How it could have easily been him that you finally said yes to instead of me.” Sam ordered.  
“Sam!” you whimpered, as he curled his fingers in more. “I told you that in confidence.”  
He soften his tone, “Tell him (Y/N).”  
“Dean, ahhh,” Sam was torturing your sensitive bud with more delicate touches, “I used to always think about you touching me, actually I still think about it all the time.” You confessed.  
Dean gazed at your face as it contorted from the pleasure, “(Y/N), do you want me to touch you?”  
“Yes, Dean, Please touch me!” You cried out.  
Dean and Sam looked at each other and Sam gave Dean a silent go ahead. Dean didn’t argue, which was normal, he in general submitted to whatever Sam requested of him.   
“Sorry, my hand maybe a little cold.” Dean apologized, blowing hot air on his hand before he it dipped down to your abdomen.  
“Don’t worry it will warm right up!” Sam’s husky voice teased.  
Dean looked into your y/c/e eyes for hesitation, not seeing any his hand joined Sam’s under your waist line. Both men were pressing their fingers in you trying to find a rhythm. The temperature in the room must have rose by at least ten degrees.  
You moaned both their names and reached to kiss Dean roughly with lots of forceful tongue.  
“That’s so good babe.” Sam praised. “Is she wet enough for you Dean?”   
“Yeah Sammy!” Dean said out of breath returning to kiss you more.  
“She is always so wet. I know it’s cold but you should take these clothes off.” Sam suggested. The brothers stopped touching you for a moment while you shed all of your clothes as fast as you could. “Somebody’s eager.” Sam chuckled. Of course you were eager, both of them together was always your dirty fantasy. Both men resumed touching you, this time Dean worked on your clit as Sam fucked you with his fingers. You reached into their pants and stroked their two large cocks. “That’s right be a good girl and stroke us good.” They helped you shimmy their pants down past their asses for easier access. Dean nipped into your neck, licking down to your chest. He looked to Sam for permission. “Go ahead Dean. She likes it. She wants you.” Both men took a nipple, Sam went straight to sucking while Dean swirled his tongue over your sensitive bud before latching on to you. Once they were both latched on, you could feel your edge coming close. Your knees went up and you arched your back, Dean kissed your swollen lips as you moaned Dean’s name over and over again into his mouth. He continued to kiss you deeply until you climaxed on their fingers. You continued to lazily stoke both men while you came down from your high.   
“Good?” Dean asked.  
“Fuck yeah that was good!” You giggled followed by a coy moan.   
“You ready for round two?” Sam asked.  
“Hmmmm yeah.” You answered with a grin.  
“Well then, I want to see that pretty little mouth suck Dean’s cock.” Sam ordered.  
“(Y/N), you really don’t have to…” Dean said   
Sam cut him off, “Oh Dean, she really wants to.” Answering for you.  
“Dean,” you kissed, “I really do want to.” They may have been Sam’s words but they were still what you wanted. You sat up between the two brothers, and moved to your knees sitting perpendicular to Dean. You kissed down Dean’s chest, gliding your hand up and down his length. Sam touched your back with encouragement as he watched you lower your mouth to lick the head of Dean’s cock. Dean groaned from the introduction of the warm wet sensation.   
“You don’t have to tease him baby, show him what you really can do.” Sam told you.   
That was all you needed to hear, you sank your mouth down Dean’s shaft and engulfed almost all of him. Hollowing you cheeks you suck up and down his thick, long cock.   
Dean gasped, “Oh shit that’s good!”  
“Damn right she’s good.” Sam purred.  
Sam shifted on the bed behind you, he slid a finger in your ass, you hummed on Dean’s cock never stopping your pace. As few more fingers were added you rocked against him. Sam lined up his blunt dick to the hole he was so diligently working open and slowly pushed in. You broke away from Dean’s dick and let out a moan. “Don’t stop on my account.” Sam told you. He was slow and steady with his pace, you assumed not to distract you from taking care of Dean.  
“I gonna…” Dean breathed heavy.  
Sam ordered, “Hold it, Dean! You haven’t had a chance to fuck her yet.” A wave of intense pleasure moved through your core when Sam gave you permission to sleep with his older brother. “You wanna be fucked by my brother?” He asked.  
“Hell yeah I do!” Maybe your excitement was a little over board but you didn’t care at that point. You smirked at Dean and asked “Are you ready for me, big boy?”  
“God, yes, (Y/N)! You are so…so awesome!” Dean elated.  
Sam moved the chair next to the bed, you straddled yourself over Dean’s waist kissing into his mouth. Your hands moved all over his neck and chest completely erratic not sure where to land. You wanted to take him all in, breathe him in and never forget this feeling. You sucked on his soft ear lobe, then licked a trail from his ear, to his jawline down to his collar bone before sucking a mark on the top of his shoulder claiming him. His hands cupped your face pulling you back to his gaze and aggressively kissing you.   
You forgot that you weren’t alone for a few minutes, Sam had been in the chair stroking his length, “You two are so fucking hot together!” Sam’s voice rang out over the passionate groans.  
“Did you want to join?” You asked while you flirted.  
“No, I just want to watch. You two look like you need this more than me.” As he palmed his cock more intense now.   
“I wanted you for so long.” Dean panted.   
“God, me too!” You ground your hips into Dean’s waist letting his words wash over you.  
“When you wear that short skirt” you nodded, studying his chiseled features, “and those black heels, (Y/N), I just can’t; I have to touch myself. You’re so beautiful, kind and smart everything I ever wanted Sam to find.”  
“Well tonight, I’m all yours. I am sure we can all come to arrangement where this isn’t our first and only time together.” You looked to Sam for his approval. Sam’s intense hazel eyes locked on you, “Because we are family and I need you!”  
“I like the idea of that.” Sam’s bedroom voice addressed.   
“Dean, I need you now! Please!” You begged.  
“Sweetheart, you don’t have to do that with me. You don’t have to ask for my permission. You are in control! Just tell me what you want and I’ll do it.” Dean informed you speaking slowing.   
You thought for a few seconds, “I want sweet, and tender, Dean.” You moaned in his ear. Dean never really understood until that moment. Sam never abused her but sex was just that, sex, and it was probably rough, dirty and great, but she wanted to be made love to ever so often as well.  
“My pleasure!” He pulled you into a chaste kiss. You slid your soaked core down his body and sank on to his dick. Every glorious inch of him filled and stretched you. “Fuck, darling, you feel wonderful.” He buried himself inside of you, clutching you to his chest. You moaned his name next to his ear causing him to thrust hard into you. “Was that ok?” He asked in a whisper, “I know you want gentle.”   
“That was good, Dean.” Almost breathless you said.  
He caressed your back with his fingertips giving you goosebumps and making you giggle. “Do you like that?” He kissed.  
“It tickles but yeah I do.”  
He continued to glide his hands over your body making you shake with excitement.  
A loud groan not from you or Dean came from the chair. You both looked at Sam, “I didn’t think this would turn me on so much.”  
“We should try it sometime, Sam.” You coed.  
“That we should.” Sam agreed.  
“Do you want to continue to lead? Because I know what I want to do make you feel special.” Dean asked.  
“Yes, please!” you requested.  
Dean interlocked his fingers with yours and rolled you on your back never separating from you. He smoothly pulsed his cock into you more as he nuzzled into your neck. “You feel so good. You are the most beautiful woman in the world. You are loved.” His husky voice praised.   
“Oh Dean! Tell me more.” You cried.  
The praises and tiny movements continued as he grasped your hands tighter. You felt your edge building. “Let me know if you want more, (Y/N).”  
“This is perfect!” Your moans were more intense now as he hit your g-spot ever so delicately. A few minutes past and Dean was gazing at the pleasure on your face once more, “I think I am going to cum.“  
“A little more then?” He asked gently.  
“Yes, more please!” You pleaded.  
“Ummm…. Yes, more!” Sam moaned as he stroked himself feeling his orgasm but only wanting to find his release at the same time you and Dean did.  
Dean drove his cock into you with a great deal of force causing you to squeal with delight. He plunged in and out until your walls clenched and you screamed “Dean!”  
He rode you gently through the waves of pleasure until he finally spilled his warm cum inside of you. Over in the distance you heard Sam's final groaned when he also found his release.  
Dean rolled off of you and drug you into him. Sam cleaned up and laid next to you snuggling up. The sweat that had formed on your bodies had cooled chilling you. The silence in the room wasn’t awkward, it was comforting. Limbs thrown over each other to keep warm before Sam pulled the covers over every one.   
Sam asked, “Dean, you are going to have to show me how you do that. It’s obvious that she needs that kind of attention.”  
“Anytime Sammy anytime.” Dean told him. The three of you fell asleep completely satisfied not worrying about how to keep warm because you already knew how to heat things up.


End file.
